


Pangea

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Layers [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

Some nights I'm swept in the tidal wave of what we used to be.

When did we divide ourselves into two cold continents?

We were like Pangea till that moment.

Now we're adrift on soul searching.

If my heart could contain us both, I'd sincerely lock it in place.

Would we return back to the start?

If history repeats itself, if it allows you time to redeem yourself.

Would you take the opportunity?

Consumed by our ambitions we neglected our emotions.

Fooled into stubbornness.

We shift the blame and fight against ourselves.

We assumed there was no more time to reconnect and unite once more.

Old Friend, I've held up my white flag for so long.

I’ve waved it high even as my arms tired from holding.

I wave that flag still, waiting for our continents to shift into Pangea once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
